


When the White Rabbit Bites Back

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Evil Leslie Withers, M/M, Role Reversal, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mind is invaded and his body is used without his consent, Leslie becomes tainted by Ruvik’s influence and gains control over STEM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the White Rabbit Bites Back

It was odd seeing him hold still. The nervous twitching and constant hyper awareness was such a cornerstone of Leslie's presence that he was almost unrecognizable now. Even though nothing about his outside appearance had changed.

Ruvik issued an intangible command, a flash of power from his mind to the younger man's. Leslie obediently lifted his head, his vacant blue eyes staring up at his master.

Having his vessel so close at hand was both gratifying and frustrating. Despite the proximity, Ruvik couldn't claim his prize just yet. To complete the process he needed to bring Leslie to the core of the system. Under the revealing light of the beacon, where the end met the beginning.

For the moment, however, he was enjoying this half measure. Pouring himself into his vessel and taking control, speaking with his old voice and his new one at the same time.

Only Leslie was strong, or perhaps malleable enough, to stand this treatment. Ruvik's influence over the pawns that were plugged into his system usually resulted in the subjects breaking under the strain of his anger and pain. Destroying them mentally and physically. Leaving nothing but a murderous zombie-like husk. Another ghost to haunt the hallways of his prison.

The church around them was eerily silent. The 'Kid' had gone to have a chat with her employer, leaving Leslie's protection in Ruvik's capable hands.

Moving slowly and deliberately, Leslie walked over to Ruvik. Following the older man's unspoken instructions. Ruvik opened his arms, pulling Leslie to his chest. A small moment of indulgence after successfully manipulating Kidman to turn on her handlers.

"Ruvik..."

It took the man in the hooded lab coat a moment before he realized the voice that was speaking belonged to Leslie. Ruvik paused to wonder if he had accidentally sent the impulse. It was completely impossible of course, but the only other possibility was that Leslie had circumnavigated his control and spoke of his own volition.

Leslie reached up, moving with a speed and precision those who were familiar with him would have never guessed he possessed. He grasped the sides of Ruvik's face, the albino's fingers digging into the back of his neck and the base of his skull.

Leslie leaned up and pressed his lips down hard against Ruvik's, his grip on the older man's neck keeping him in the lip-lock. Outrage flashed through Ruvik, momentarily outstripping his incredulity that this was even happening. He tried to gather his control of the world around them, to vanish into the background noise of STEM. But the system refused to bend to his will.

Leslie bit down on Ruvik's bottom lip. Pain struck Ruvik hard. He hadn't felt that sensation since losing his physical body. This was his world. Nothing here should be able to force him to feel anything.

Leslie pulled away, licking a few drops of Ruvik's blood from his bottom lip. Ruvik stared at Leslie, struck into silence for one of the few times in his life.

"What's the matter Ruvik? Don't tell me you can dish it out but not take it." Leslie's tone was low and dangerous. Just like it had been when he spoke with the words Ruvik put in his mouth. Only now the sentiment was clearly his own.

"But I suppose puppet masters never prepare for when their playthings cut the strings. Do they?" Leslie asked, following up with a self-indulgent chuckle.

Ruvik bristled. He didn't understand what was going on, but he wouldn't allow anyone to mock him. Especially not his future vessel. He lifted a hand, summoning a telekinetic force to shove Leslie away.

The fabric of reality bent around his fingertips, but the power only crackled and fizzled away. Vanishing with all the ceremony of a glass of cold water poured on a birthday cake sparkler.

Leslie raised both eyebrows at Ruvik.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe I should try?"

Leslie lifted his hand and pointed the fingers at Ruvik. A moment later a wall of force erupted in front of him, hitting Ruvik full on and throwing him back like a weightless rag doll.

Ruvik collided with the steps leading up to the pulpit. The sharp stone angles dug into his spine as he collapsed into them. The back of his head hit one of the corners, making his vision go dark for a second before clearing. Ruvik hissed in agony through his clenched teeth. He struggled to rise, but the pain in his limbs and back caused even the smallest movements to be overwhelming. He had no choice but to lay on the steps, panting to catch his breath.

"Oh, this feels fantastic!" Leslie crowed. He threw back his shoulders, feeling the raw power of the STEM system leap to fulfill his every desire. He was already starting to get used to having this world’s variable reality at his fingertips. "It was awfully sweet of you to hand me the keys to your kingdom Ruvik. I couldn't have asked for a better engagement present."

Ruvik glared at Leslie. He was too winded to speak just yet, but was similarly unable to hide his seething rage.

"Or... wait. Did you do it by accident?" Leslie asked, the mockery in his voice indicating he knew it hadn't been the case. "Oh, you did, didn't you? You just couldn't wait to claw your way inside me and take over my body."

"This is my world. I am the one in control here!" Ruvik hissed in between breaths. "You are mine, I will not-"

Leslie vanished, reappearing next to Ruvik in a flicker of red sparks. Albino hands wrapped around Ruvik's throat, thumbs pressed hard against the scarred man's windpipe.

"You're right. STEM is your system Ruvik." Leslie conceded "You encoded it to your brainwave patterns, right? To make sure no one else would profit from your work again."

"buuuut…" Leslie drawled, his excitement rising as he watched as the once all-powerful ruler of this realm trash in his grip. "I guess since I'm in control now, it could only mean that STEM has started seeing me as more like you than that empty shell you drag about."

Ruvik's chest throbbed along with a sharp pain in his temples. Breathing shouldn't have been a concern for him. He hadn't had lungs to breath in a very long time, but the STEM system was powerful enough to trigger all the sensations of choking to death in perfect detail. Compete with the burning need for air, and the lingering sense of his consciousness slipping away with every moment deprived of fictitious oxygen.

Just as black circles closed around Ruvik's vision Leslie released his grip. Standing back as he watched Ruvik gasp and splutter.

Leslie waited just long enough for Ruvik to catch his breath before he pounced, kneeling on the steps and sitting down decisively on Ruvik's hips.

Leslie held Ruvik's head in his hands again, but this time his touch was measured, almost gentle. He slowly brushed his fingers over Ruvik's cheek, tracing the edge of the burn along his jaw.

"Don't worry though. Just because I'm in control now. It doesn't mean we have to change our plans." Leslie purred, pressing his forehead lightly against Ruvik's. Ivory skin flush against the older man's scarred flesh and tempered glass.

"I can't wait until you're inside me." Leslie said, his voice dropping into a near whisper. His hand took hold of Ruvik's wrist and pressed the older man's fingers against his flat tummy, riding up the material on his beacon mental hospital garb.

Ruvik's first urge was to pull his hand away and strike Leslie. But this sudden turn stirred something inside him even more volatile than his wrath. Ruvik licked his lips, still feeling a mild sting from Leslie's bite. Leslie must have known how perverse his statement would sound, and he was clearly relishing his own audacity.

"You and I, two compatible halves of a powerful whole. I am yours Ruvik, but you are equally mine." Leslie murmured.

"You would be nothing without me. Just a lab rat in a maze." Ruvik sneered. His other hand joined the one Leslie had placed and together he ran them up Leslie's sides. The younger man was so thin his ribs were easy to make out by touch alone.

"And what are you without me? A lump of gray matter in a jar?" Leslie asked, his tone noticeably dropping much of his previous venom as he relaxed into Ruvik's touch. "They were your words not mine."

_"You need him to get out. As do I."_

The echoes their voices twined together filled the air. Pulled from the picture perfect memory of the STEM system around them.

Leslie began to return the favor, not bothering to avoid directly touching the worst of Ruvik's scars. The loose lab coat made it easy to touch any part of Ruvik's upper body he wanted.

He traced his fingers up the flat of Ruvik's chest, scooting forward in Ruvik's lap so he could continue his explorations down Ruvik's shoulders and along his back. Leslie closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into the crock of Ruvik's shoulder.

The older man's skin was so warm, as if the flames still burned just under the surface.

"I will take what I need from you." Ruvik growled, moving his grip down to Leslie's hips and grinding his hips against the albino's backside.

"F-funny... I was about to say the same." Leslie countered, lifting his head to make enough room for him to wrap his fingers around the base of Ruvik's throat again. Pressed chest to chest, Leslie felt Ruvik's breath quicken. A stirring of anticipation he couldn't hide.

"Go on. Ask me. You're only denying yourself." Leslie murmured, stroking his thumb over the carotid artery pulse point, just under Ruvik's jaw.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruvik hissed, grabbing the wrist of the hand around his throat. He meant to force Leslie to release him, but hesitated.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." Leslie quipped. "I could sense how you felt when you made me strangle the Mobius girl. Holding a life in your hand. Watching the panic melt into euphoria as the brain is deprived of oxygen. You enjoy it immensely."

Leslie's grip tightened almost imperceptibly. He pulled back to make eye contact with Ruvik.

"-But it's nothing compared to being on the receiving end. Is it?"

Ruvik clenched his teeth together. There wasn't really any point in refuting Leslie's accusation. Having control over the STEM system gave you complete access to the thoughts, desires and fears of every brain that had been subjected to it. Even its creator.

"You've already lost almost all of your control. What's just a little more?" Leslie asked.

Using the hold around Ruvik's neck, Leslie pushed him down against the cold stone.

Ruvik's arms dropped to his sides as Leslie switched to a two handed choke hold. Ruvik closed his eyes, trying to master his emotions and purge the images Leslie was sparking in his imagination. He couldn't deny he was tempted, sorely tempted. Countless times, had he wondered what it was like for his victims. To be so truly outmatched you couldn't even comprehend it. Vulnerable and helpless in every sense of the words.

He hadn't really grasped how or why yet, but Leslie was giving him a taste of it, and he was starting to crave the flavor.

"I'll fuck you while I do it." Leslie offered. His smile widening when his comment drew a shiver from the body underneath him.

"What do you want me to say?" Ruvik asked evenly. Cat-like golden eyes opening to stare up at the albino.

Leslie's blue eyes flashed, he tugged on the invisible connection between them, wrestling control of Ruvik's voice. The next few words they spoke together, in perfect sync.

_"Please Leslie. Take me. Strangle me. Fuck me. Control me... I'm yours."_


End file.
